Featherfall
A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. She is a warrior of Mountainclan. Additional Info Featherfall was born to Lilywhisker and Blackclaw. She had one brother named Cougertooth. Blackclaw, who was also the deputy at the time, gave Featherkit anything she wanted, spoiling her. Her father also mentored her, but he did not do a very good job for she is a horrible hunter and fighter. She had a very lofty and arrogant personality wich often led to cats dislikement of her. Even her brother feels disturbed in her presence. She has no mate, but maby, one cat will find the nice side of Featherfall... Trivia *She is a main character in Voices. Gallery Warrior Other Cat's Quotes on Featherfall "She needs to go jump off the mountain." - Snowdawn "I thought she was a snob when I was a kit, and when I was given her as a mentor, well, I still thought she was a snob." - Wolfclaw "I'm her freaking brother and I can't stand her!" - Cougertooth "If I was her, I would kill myself!" -Avalanchstorm "When she first started babbling to me as a kit, I tried to kill myself in a snow-bank!" -Wolfblizzard Redflame: "Well, she can be kinda nice, sometimes, mabey..." Snowdawn: "You know she can't hear you, right?" Redflame: "Well in that case... I never whished she was born! I hate her so much, when I was her temporary apprentice I tried to get my ankle broken so I could stay in the medicine den! Starclan why can't she fall in a dark hole!" Snowdawn: O_O Redflame: "Too much?" Wolfblizzard: "I felt poisined her since she sat on me as a kit!!! I felt like trying to kill myself AGAIN!" Avalanchstorm: "Then should I be next to you?" "She almost annoyed me to death when we were both apprentices. Thank Starclan I at least had Falconswoop to talk to." -Fernshade "When she got hurt, I would try to give her the wrong herb! My mentor always cought me, though I think my mentor secretly wanted her dead too." -Eagleflight "Look at my clan, talking like this. No matter what a cat has done this is terrible." - Spottedstar "TRUST me Spottedstar, when ya get to know this cat, you'l wanna kick her out!" -Wolfblizzard "Her name sould be Feather'fail'." - Nettlesting "I wish that her name was Featherfall'offacliff'!" - Runningsky Mossstar: *Is reading Voices on the Internet in StarClan.* Mossstar:Eww *Graystar walks over* Graystar: Watch'a reading honey? Mossstar: I think I'm gonna be sick... *Pukes on Graystar* Graystar: Reads computer. "Man, that Night-guy er whatever is so stupid. Dang she is a..." Lightningfoot: Dad! Graystar: Oh, sorry, I guess I'll just chill out with your mom. *faints* Lightningfoot: Hey Firefur do you agree that our parents are weird? Firefur: Definitely. - Mossstar and Graystar Mossstar: (Spoilers for Mountainstar's Destiny) Mossstar: Mountainpaw... your destiny is to... kill Featherfall!Mountainpaw: Um, she's dead already... Mossstar: Kill her again. *hands AK-47* Mountainpaw: :D - Mossstar and Mountainstar as an apprentice More to come. (Add your own cat if you want) Category:Fanfiction Category:She-cats Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Deceased